


12 - "Don't Move"

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019, car crash, dont move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The next person to tell me not to move is getting punched.





	12 - "Don't Move"

She doesn’t know what happened.

One second she’s driving along one of Hawaii’s back roads, enjoying the view of the ocean while keeping a cautious eye on the road in front of her, the next her car is tumbling over the cliff, spinning over and over and landing in a tree.

Her first thought once the car has stilled is quite simply, _don’t move_.

Juliet glances around the vehicle, painfully aware of the branch that is situated directly in front of her, unusually sharp and perfect for impalement if the car falls forward even an inch.

She sees her phone still in the small pocket on the door, and she ever-so-slowly reaches for it.

The car creaks ominously, and she abruptly realizes that the only reason she’s still alive is that she had decided to put the roof up on a whim.

She gets her phone, thankful that she’d payed extra for the extra-protective and durable case as she presses the home button.

She calls the obvious number first, 9-1-1, calmly and efficiently filling the nice lady on the phone in on what has occurred.

The woman tells her that “_help is on the way, ma’am. Please remain calm and don’t move.” _

There go her plans of doing a tap dance on the trunk.

She hangs up on the lady after reassuring her that she’d be fine, her phone lighting up a few seconds later.

“I don’t wanna work, just wanna bang on these drums all day.”

Thomas Magnum is calling.

She heaves a sigh, probably far too calm in this situation, then answers it.

“Hello, Magnum, I’m a little busy at the moment.”

_“Yeah, Katsumoto called, said you got into a car accident? We’re on our way to help, he said you hung up on the first responder?” _

She pauses as the car shifts, a breeze moving through the vehicle.

“I am perfectly fine, in my current position. Just be careful coming down the cliff, one jostle and the car will fall even further.”

_And I’ll have a branch through my chest, but priorities. _

_“Okay, Higgie. T.C. and Rick have the helicopter in the air with a harness, we might be able to get you out that way. I gotta go get harnessed for the rock climbing, just remember; don’t move.” _

She gives an affirmative before hanging up on him.

_The next person to tell me not to move is getting punched. _

She’s in the car, stiff as a board for the next hour as they work on a way to get her out of there.

“Okay, Higgins, this next part is very tricky, so you have to remember to stay still, okay? Don’t move.” Rick calls down to her, and she sighs.

“Alright.” She calls back, whole body either asleep or cramping up as she sits in the car.

She feels it jostle a bit more, the branch in front of her poking her chest as they hook the helicopter to the bumper, and slowly lift her into the sky.

T.C. is directed to put her down a few feet away, where the police have found a small, cleared area.

The second the car touches the ground, she’s out of it and stretching her sleeping legs.

She wobbles, and Thomas is quick to balance her as she makes her way to the medical officer on sight.

T.C. and Rick land the chopper nearby, heading toward her as she gets the all-clear.

“Scrapes and bruises, from what I can see, miss.” The officer informs her, and she nods, thanking them.

When Rick approaches, she lands a bruising punch onto his shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” He asks, rubbing it.

She shrugs. “You’re the last person who told me not to move.”

The three men think on the statement, suddenly understanding how it would be annoying to hear those words so many times in the situation she was in.

“Understandable.” Rick states, not holding a grudge.

“Let’s go home, you can get the car fixed up and give your statement later.” Thomas suggests, guiding her toward the helicopter as Katsumoto waves them off.

“Yeah, Miss Higgins. You should get some rest.” The detective agrees. “I’ll handle things here.”

She lets herself feel how exhausted she is, agreeing to their suggestion quickly.

“I could use a meal.”

The men grin, already talking of inviting Shammy to join them for a cookout.

“You’re welcome to come as well, Katsumoto, once you’re finished here.” Magnum extends the invite.

The detective thinks it over, then nods.

“See you all soon.”

edn


End file.
